Mi Haru
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: ¿Y porque tenía que ser Haru ?, porque no fue otro. habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, porque se tenía que fijar en Haru ... SU Haru
1. Chapter 1

**Noticia**

 **Y porque tenía que ser Haru?, porque no fue otro. habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, porque se tenía que fijar en Haru...SU Haru**

Lo había notado algo diferente de hace algunos días. Algo distraído, como si su mente la ocupará algo. El Haru que ahora caminaba a su lado era muy diferente al que él conocía. No había más mamá Haru, sino un joven distraído y distante, y para él, Hajime, que muchas veces se perdía en el mundo de perfección, debía admitirlo, que lo notará ya era mucho.

Sumado a eso, había visto a Haru cometer errores que alguien, con el intelecto del Rubio, no era común. Habían tenido que repetir varias veces la misma parte de la grabación que hacían sólo porque su mejor amigo, u olvidaba el guión o lo decía en desorde.

Pasó algo en casa? - Hajime era de las personas que no gustaba andarse con rodeos. Por lo que ni bien salieron del estudio decidió enfrentar el problema y de paso ayudar a Yayoi -

Ah...? - el líder se Six Gravity, suspiró, definitivamente no era Haru -

Estas extraño desde que regresamos de visitar a nuestras familias - habló con tranquilidad, mientras fijaba su mirada en marzo -

Oh! El Rey se preocupa por mi - sonrió con algo de burla buscando molestarlo un poco - Shun se pondrá celoso... - agregó, provocando en enero, un leve arrepentimiento por haber tocado el tema que lo tenía algo distante -

Haru...- una advertencia de que no estaba con ganas de soportar sus bromas -

Jejeje esta bien - río levemente, mostrando un encanto que el Rey, no había visto nunca. Ahora si le intrigaba saber que pasaba allí - estoy bien Hajime, sólo es algo...aparte - inclino levemente su cabeza, como pensando en que si el término usado era correcto - cuando este resuelto lo sabrás - concluyó con algo de misterio sabiendo que su mejor amigo, era algo curioso -

Bien - Acepto con algo de pereza - si necesitas ayuda dilo - con esas palabras aceptaba confiar en que mamá Haru estaba bien -

***M***

Aoi - la voz somnolienta de Kakeru llamó la atención del Rubio de mayo -

Dime Kakeru - le sonrió con fraternidad y le causó cierta ternura el ver al rubio menor despeinado y todo desaliñado -

...- la mirada del menor se paseó por toda la estancia como si buscará algo -

Todos salieron - respondió a su pregunta no hecha -

Ah, bueno. Jejeje - río el de diciembre - es que quería saber si también lo has notado...? - la mirada dorada se concentró en la azul, que le miró con cierta duda -

Exactamente que...? - dudo un poco en hacer esa pregunta, y es que por experiencia sabía que el dúo K de Six Gravity, hacían una tormenta en un vaso de agua -

Haru - el nombre del Rubio mayor sonó como si fuera innombrable en los labios del menor -

Haru? - los ojos azules se cerraron y trató de recordar algo del mayor que haya hecho que el menor estuviera así. Y oh! Era verdad, esa mañana salió de los dormitorios sin pasar a despertar a Hajime, y eso sí era sumamente extraño -

Hoy salió sin ir por Hajime - habló Aoi, sin medirse alterando así al menor -

Yo lo sabía! - los ojos de Kakeru temblaron - que le puede estar pasando a Haru...? - chillo provocando en el de mayo se reprendiera así mismo por no darse cuenta de su desliz -

Espera! Tal vez sea algo que sólo el pueda resolver - la tranquila voz de Aoi y la mano sujetando la muñeca de Kakeru lo detuvieron de ir por el peli rosa - debemos esperar y si vemos que Haru sigue un poco lejano, podremos intervenir, si? Tal vez Hajime ya lo haya notado y le ayude a solucionar lo que sea que tenga así a Haru - trató de animar al menor buscando palabras adecuadas -

Si Hajime ayudará, todo estará bien - los ojos dorados brillaron porvocando una sonrisa en el mayor. Conocida era la admiración que el menor de Six Gravity tenía por el líder -

Si, dejémoslo en sus manos - la sonrisa de Aoi, iluminó el lugar - quieres desayunar? - pregunto al menor que asintió emocionado -

***M***

...? - los ojos violetas de Mutsuki, se centraron en la mirada verde de Yayoi - estas preocupando a los demás - señaló al cuarteto que los observaba de lejos -

Ah...? - le miro con desconcierto. Él no se había dado cuenta de nada -

Hajime! - los cuatro menores miraron con cierto temor a Koi, al escucharle levantar la voz -

Oh, no es nada - la mirada maternal del de ojos verdes, se fijó en los miembros menores de Six Gravity. Tranquilizando a los menores, más no al representante de enero -

***M***

Que...? - la siempre tranquila expresión de líder negro, sufrió una mutación -

Oh! Felicidades! - Yoru y Aoi, fueron los primeros en hablar, aunque sólo hicieron para romper un poco la tensión y es que nadie se esperaba eso -

Ya era hora - la sonrisa misteriosa del dominio blanco se extendió. Poniéndose de pie se acercó a los otros dos - los padres de procellarum y Six Gravity, se unieron. Ahora si somos una familia! - todos sonrieron y se acercaron a felicitar a la recién anunciada pareja -

Haji...- los ojos lima se entriztecieron al ver la reacción del Rey negro. Haru, siempre fue y será alguien importante para Hajime y él, Shun, lo sabía. Por lo que no siguió al Rey, que dejó sorprendidos a todos con su actitud -

***M***

Kuroda - llamó al conejo gigante que le miraba desde su cama - que me pasa? - se cuestionó, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, dejando que Kuroda se recostará en su pecho - Porque no puedo ser feliz por Haru y Kai? - miro por la ventana, la luna estaba en su punto de gloria muy a pesar de que era temprano aún -

Hajime todo...? - la voz de Haru le hicieron apartar la mirada de la ventana y concentrarla en el rubio - los chicos desean salir a cenar, Dai y Kanade, nos dieron su permiso y ... - sus palabras fueron cortadas de repente -

No confías en mí - nunca se había sentido más avergonzado que en ese momento, pues jamás se vio así mismo afirmando eso. Pero que le pasaba? -

Hajime...- la voz del de lentes sonó dolida -

Nos esperan - se puso de pie, poniendo a Kuroda aún lado -

***M***

PV : no lo puedo creer al fin pude sacar esta espina de mi corazón! X)

Ikki: eh?

PV: ay! Ikki ahora se que puedo continuar con mis demás fanfics! - lo sacude -

Ikki: eso esperó. Ya me tenías cansado hablando de ellos! - señala un póster gigante de procellarum y Six Gravity -

PV: espero terminar pronto jejeje XDD -

Ikki: si Perú pasó al mundial seguro...-

PV: vuelve a burlarte de mi pais y te mueres - U.U* -

Ikki: ^.^! Jejejeje viva Perú !


	2. Chapter 2

**Dolor**

Hajime - la voz de Shiki, lo sacaron de su mundo -

Shiki - ambos compartieron un saludo amigable, antes de sentarse -

Esto sí que fue algo inesperado, no? - comentó mientras señalaba con el mentón a Kai y Haru que estaban sentados juntos -

mmm - no tenía ánimos de entrar en ese tema y mucho menos mostrar aquello que parecía querer romper algo dentro de sí -

Llegamos! - la voz de Tsubasa se dejó escuchar en medio del auto que llevaba a algunas de las Tsukino -

Supongo que...- ahora que Haru estaba con Kai, debería acostumbrarse a que el espacio que siempre fue ocupado a su lado por el rubio, serie ocupado por otra persona -

Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad! - Hajime rodó los ojos, Shun a veces podía ser demasiado exasperante - vamos rey, toma asiento - dio un leve toque sobre el espacio desocupado a su lado -

Shiki! Tsubasa! - Rikka levantó la mano, llamando la atención de los restantes miembros de SolidS, al parecer esa noche nadie tenía nada que hacer, pues en una rápida mirada al lugar, pudo ver a los miembros de Soara, Quell y Growth. Con un suspiro resignado tomó asiento junto al de noviembre -

***M***

Haru, no soporta el picante - habló sin mirar al castaño, que al igual que el habían ido por comida -

Oh, gracias Hajime - la sonrisa de Kai se tornó algo nerviosa. Era su imaginación o el rey negro estaba enojado con él -

Como sea - tomando la bandeja con el pedido de Shun y el suyo, Mutsuki regresó a su lugar -

...? - Fuduki miró con desconcierto el comportamiento de Hajime y es que nunca lo había visto portarse de esa manera -

***M***

Haru! - Shun detuvo el caminar del Rubio -

Que paso Shun? - preguntó con cierto desconcierto al ver preocupación en la mirada lima. Mirada que llevaba así más de dos semanas, o mejor desde que Haru y Kai anunciaran su relación, y Hajime comenzara a portarse así -

Haru, enserio no lo ves? - la mirada verde se abrió levemente sin entender del todo a lo que se refería el líder de Procellarum -

Shun? - prefería mostrar confusión antes de contestar y equivocarse, tal vez, en el asunto al que se refería el peli blanco -

Hajime - declaró el nombre, de aquel amor que le parecía más lejano por cada día que pasaba, y que desde el anuncio hecho por Kai y Haru, parecía no haber esperanza para su amor -

Yo...realmente no lo sé - negó y suspiro. Hace tiempo, si Hajime hubiese mostrado tal vez sólo una pequeña parte de lo que ahora mostraba, dejaría cualquier cosa por él, más ahora, cuando su corazón ya tenía dueño y este le correspondía de igual manera, no creía poder dejarlo atrás. Por mucho que, actualmente, quisiera al representante de enero -

Sabes que lo estás lastimando, cierto? - Shun suspiro con pesar, por mucho que al él le doliera ver al GRAN Hajime en ese estado, no podía hacer nada más que mirar -

Lo siento - pidió y trató de evitar la mirada lima, pues no era secreto para él o algún artista de Tsukino, lo que el Rey demonio blanco sentía por el Rey negro -

No. Esto es parte de Amar - sonrió al decir esas palabras. Llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo ese amor por Hajime como para rendirse por algo así, y aunque doliera por mucho tiempo más él, Shun, estaba dispuesto a asumir el reto -

***M***

Ya llegué! - el rubio se anunció. Ese día había sido agotador en su agenda, primero en la Universidad y luego como artista -

Bienvenido Tsubasa - saludo el peli rosa con una sonrisa -

Hola Tsubasa - la tímida voz de Eichi llamó la atención del rubio -

Oh! Visitas, Eichi - saludo al de ojos verdes - puedo saber que han estado haciendo? - su curiosa mirada se paseó por la estancia -

Hoy hubo una propuesta de cocina, por parte de un programa para los talentos de Tsukino - expresó Rikka mostrándole al rubio un afiche de dicho evento - Aoi y Yoru, participaran por parte de Procellarum y Six Gravity, Koki por parte de Growth y Soara aún no saben a quién pondrán, y por ultimo Eichi y yo por parte de Quell y SolidS - explicó mientras cambiaba de página -

Buscan una buena receta, entonces - aseguró el universitario - suerte con eso... - hablo mientras tomaba un recetario - no soy muy agraciado para las cosas del hogar - sonrió levemente -

No es como si fuésemos buenos o no, es cuestión de demostrar que podemos hacerlo - Eichi asintió a las palabras de Rikka -

No queremos rendirnos sin dar lo mejor - completo el de ojos verdes - Shu, desea que Isse, Ichi y yo brillemos sin él estar presente y eso quiero lograr, no quiero desperdiciar sus esfuerzos - no pasó desapercibida, para Rikka y Tsubasa, la mirada brillante de Eichi al nombrar al líder de Quell -

***M***

Perfecto! - la sonrisa de productor fue de satisfacción al realizar con éxito la grabación, sólo el primer día. Sin duda los artistas de Tsukino eran una joya. No eran caprichosos o problemáticos, muy por el contrario eran todos unos profesionales - Mutsuki, Yayoi, fue un gusto trabajar, espero podamos trabajar en otros proyectos juntos - les sonrió a los jóvenes hombres miembros de aquella unidad musical que no era muy conocida para él, si era sincero, pero para el resto de país sí, no por algo su agencia de publicidad había solicitado a Tsukino a ambos para ese comercial -

Gracias y que tenga buen día - Hajime y Haru se despidieron. Era ya de noche, por lo que era momento de regresar a los dormitorios, por lo que les parecía raro que Tsukishiro no estuviera cerca -

No responde - informó Haru a su líder, al no obtener respuesta en su celular -

Tal vez este en alguna reunión, tendremos que ir en taxi - Acepto Hajime. Estaba cansado y por mucho que las cosas no estuvieran al 100% igual con Haru, no podía portarse diferente con él. Bueno, no es como si tantos años conociéndose y siendo mejores amigos, fueran echados al caño, sólo por una relación amorosa, cierto?. Por mucho que esta doliera -

Será lo mejor - concordó ajustándose los lentes. En cambio para él, Haru, dañar a Hajime si era algo que no estaba en sus planes, y el estar allí con él, sabiéndolo le hacía sentirse miserable y es que nunca fue intención suya dañarlo. Porque como le quiso decir a Shun, si el Rey negro le hubiese mostrado aunque sea un Rayito de esperanza; antes de fijarse en Kai, claro, Haru hubiese esperado por más tiempo. Mas ahora, su corazón dolía al ver a su mejor amigo así, más su mente le decía que lo que Hajime tenía no era dolor por amor no correspondido, sino un dolor que sentía un niño cuando perdía su juguete querido en manos de otro niño. Y eso, a Yayoi le dolía y mucho. -

Fue una tarde ocupada - después de llevar rato perdido en su mente, pues incluso ya iban en el taxi camino a los dormitorios, decidió hablar por lo menos un poco con su mejor amigo, claro si se podía usar ese término después de no hablar por varios días, más allá que para el trabajo -

Cierto - la seca respuesta de su amigo le hicieron notar que no estaba abierto a quiere hablar en ese momento, pero si por algo Haru había logrado llegar a donde estaba, era por su perseverancia, algo que creció al conocer a Hajime -

Pero también productivo - sonrió - me preguntó si los demás también tuvieron un día igual de pesado? - sabía que Hajime en su rol de líder, revisaba el itinerario de los demás miembros de Six Gravity, por lo que no dudo en hacer esa pregunta -

Aoi y Arata están libres, Koi y Kakeru tuvieron ensayo de la nueva canción en dúo - hablo casi sin meditarlo. Y es que estando tan acostumbrado a compartir con el rubio ese tipo de temas y otros tantos, era normal que hubiera esa fluidez - Aoi se prepara para un programa de cocina - concluyó y centro su mirada en la verde -

Es cierto...- no esperaba la fija mirada que le diera Hajime por lo que enfrentarla le hizo apartarla, y si no fuera porque iban en un auto hubiese huido - ...- y ahora que podía decir? -

Llegamos - el anuncio del hombre, disolvió aquel pesado ambiente -

Si, tenga y gracias. Que pase buena noche - fue Mutsuki quien hablo, mientras él sólo hizo un gesto con la mano - entremos, empieza a hacer frío - con esas palabras ambos ingresaron al edificio –

 _Cómo podía tornarse tan distinta una amistad, cuando esta se transforma en algo más…que puede ser unilateral, lastimarte y cuando crees poder obtener el amor, dañar a quien jamás quisiste dañar_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mirada**

...- un suspiro abandonó su cuerpo. Odiaba como se sentía, y es que nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sentimiento. Así como tampoco habia sentido tanto la falta de alguien como lo estaba sintiendo ahora -

Hajime? - Tsukishiro le miró con preocupación, haciendo notar al Rey negro que tal vez había estado más de lo debido perdido en sus pensamientos - Ya terminamos por hoy, quieres que te lleve a casa o deseas que te lleve a otro lugar? - miro su celular antes de mirar al de ojos violetas -

Gracias pero quisiera caminar un poco - expresó con su acostumbrado semblante sereno -

Estarás bien? - Apesar se sólo ser el representante de esos jóvenes, en el tiempo Qu llevaba conociendolos Kanade había aprendido a quererlos, así como también a conocerlos. Por eso es que con sólo una mirada sabía que el Rey negro, no estaba del todo bien, como afirmaba -

Claro - una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro tratando de convencer al mayor de que no tenía nada -

Bueno, descansa - le sonrió antes de pasar junto al representante de enero. Podía confiar en Hajime, después e todo, sabía cuán maduro podía ser este -

***M***

Llevaba caminando mucho tiempo, cuando diviso una figura que conocía. Que hacia Shun allí, no debería ya estar en los dormitorios?. Como sea no era su asunto, cierto? Shun podía hacer como bien quisiera.

Hajime! - y claro el de cabellos blanco lo tenía que haber visto, por lo que suspirando se detuvo ante el llamado -

...Shun - nombró al joven que se le acercaba jovial. Porque Shun siempre parecía entrar en modo tonto cuando estaba cerca? Era como si lo hiciera con toda la intención de exasperarlo o buscará llamar su atención de algún manera -

Mi rey, que estas haciendo por la calles nocturnas y frías? - Hajime sólo miró con cansancio al de ojos limas, No tenía ánimos para tratar con el ahora -

Voy a los dormitorios - respondió encogiendose de hombroa y decidió que era momento de volver -

Bien. Quieres comer algo - Shun más que preguntar le informó que harían, pues sin esperar respuesta del peli violeta, tomó sus brazo y lo arrastró hacia ningún lugar en particular -

Dije si? - preguntó al de noviembre, que sólo río en respuesta. A quien quería engañar por mucho que dijera que no, cuando Shun se decidía hacer algo no había poder humano que lo detuviera -

***M***

Comenzó a nevar...- Haru miraba sin mirar realmente la calle que empezaba a colorearse de blanco -

Estamos en diciembre - expresó con una sonrisa Kai, que había notado algo distante al rubio - pasa algo? - se atrevió a preguntar mientras se acerba al menor -  
No - sonrió sorprendiense así mismo al darse cuenta de que no podía sonreír como quería -

Sigues pensando en ello? - los azules ojos de Kai se concentraron en las reacciones de menor. Buscando de alguna manera saber más de lo que Haru expresaba. Sabía que a la "mamá" de Six Gravity no le gustaba ser una carga o una molestia con sus problemas, por lo que callaba lo que le pasaba, más Kai estaba allí para él, y quería apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera -

Crees que este bien? - Kai sonrió, sabía muy bien a que se refería el rubio, pues antes de empezar esa relación, ambos había compartido más de un secreto, temor y dolor. Se habían hecho amigos antes de que la amistad se convirtiera en algo más -

Es difícil saberlo. Sabes, cuando alguien que jamás experimentó sentimientos tan intensos como el amor o el rechazo, es para esta persona difícil poder comprenderlos o enfrentarlos. Hay muchas personas que no pueden lidiar con sentimientos así, y sus reacciones a las acostumbradas mutan. Sin embargo hay otras que reaccionan bien e incluso los usan como impulso para seguir - Kai tomó con cariño el lento de Haru para que sus ojos se encontrarán - Esperemos en Hajime la respuesta. Sea como sea, esto ya salió de nuestras manos - dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente al menor -

Kai...- ojos verde se cerraron en la espera del beso que sabía vendría por parte de mayor, y así paso. Un beso que lo reconforto. Ahora recordaba una vez más porque se había enamorado de Kai. La madurez y humildad de este eran algo que al representante de marzo había llamado la atención con poder -

***M***

Tsubasa - Rikka llamó al menor antes de que este llevará acabo su propósito - Shiki se enfadada contigo otra vez - advirtió -

No importa. Debe dormir, no es sano que se desvele tantos días - muy a pesar de no querer sonar preocupado, para Dai y Rikka no había pasado desapercibido esto -

Sabemos que no es sano, pero lo que piensas hacer tampoco es lo indicado - Dai después de ver la actitud desafiante de Tsubasa y su intención de no echarse para atrás después de la advertencia de Rikka, decidió intervenir -

Pero Dai - el rubio hizo un puchero, tratando de convencer a su "hermano" que lo ignora y le quitó el frasco que sostenía - Tsubasa, Si quiera sabes que esto puede ser dañino? - los ojos celeste se fijaron en los dorados -

Pues...Shiki, es muy fuerte - río mientras se frotaba la nuca -

Eres una plaga, sabías? - la mirada sería del menor hicieron suspirar con frustración al rubio -

Bueno, bueno...ya, dejaré en paz el café de Shiki - se cruzó de brazos -

Ten llevale esto mejor - Rikka le tendió una humeante taza de café y unos panecillos -

Entendido! - tomado lo ofrecido por el peli rosa y fue directo al estudio del líder del grupo -

Crees que estará bien? - Dai preguntó con algo de temor. Sabía de que era capaz su amigo y también que Shiki no era muy bueno tolerandolo -

Por lo menos ambos cambiarán un poco su ambiente - se encogió de hombros en respuesta -

***M***


End file.
